The world where you are
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Ya no hay más, para mí se acaba todo, y mi sueño queda atrapado en la lista de cosas que anhelo y anhelé y nunca conseguí. Este suelo en el que yace mi cuerpo es la prueba de que todo ha acabado para mí… La oscuridad se cierne y lo cubre todo, ya no hay vuelta de hoja…


_Hello, una vez más estoy por aquí para publicar un oneshot de mi personaje favorito, Obito y sobre una de mis parejas favoritas, ObiRin._

_Tengo tantos proyectos acerca de esta pareja que no se cuando empezar a darles forma... por ahora un pequeño oneshot, puede tener spoilers del manga pero no podría decir hasta que capítulos._

_El titulo significa: El mundo en el que estés_

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei_

* * *

**The world where you are**

Se acabó.

Me hundo.

Me pierdo y pierdo esta batalla.

El frío suelo de escombros reposa bajo mi espalda, un suelo roto por esta guerra manchado por esta sangre.

Ya no hay más, para mí se acaba todo, y mi sueño queda atrapado en la lista de cosas que anhelo y anhelé y nunca conseguí. Este suelo en el que yace mi cuerpo es la prueba de que todo ha acabado para mí. Las palabras de ese chico que tanto se parece a mí han llegado donde no podían llegar, han llegado al interior que nadie debía osar remover, han llegado golpeando con fuerza y derrumbando la puerta tras la que esa parte de mí estaba oculta. Han derribado todas las barreras y cadenas que tracé entorno a mi antiguo ser y las han destrozado. Han llegado hasta el Obito Uchiha que yo como "nadie" tenía apresado y oculto.

Esas palabras han afectado a quien fui y a mi pesar sigo siendo, a Obito. Me he equivocado, todos estos años he estado chocando de bruces con un muro que me avisaba de que estaba obrando mal, pero ignoraba y seguía empujando, seguía pisoteando todo lo que fui, todos mis ideales y sueños, arrastrando sobre villas, sobre cadáveres, sobre esperanzas y sueños ajenos. Todo por ti, y hoy me doy cuenta que me he convertido en un monstruoso que tú odiarías, mi Rin.

Tú sonreías al Obito Uchiha puro e inocente que portaba una sonrisa llena de energías y sueños por cumplir. Mírame ahora, no soy nadie, porque yo he matado a ese Obito, soy una persona cruel y sin escrúpulos a la que ni quisieras mirar a la cara. Y lo peor de todo, es que sigo amándote Rin, sigo deseando verte y volver a escuchar tu voz. Sigo deseando destruir este infierno y construir un edén en el que un ángel como tú viva. Sigo viviendo en el infierno. Sigo queriendo construir un mundo en el que estés viva.

El suelo sigue bajo mi cuerpo y apenas puedo moverme, solo alzo mi mano, observando esa mano que muchas veces curaste, esa mano que muchas veces acariciaste, alzo la mano y solo anhelo volver a sentir el tacto de tu piel. Están Kakashi y Minato-sensei, te sorprenderías si los vieras, están aquí y después de todo aun intentan salvarme, pero yo no tengo salvación. Yo morí el día en que moriste, el día en que todo se rompió para mí, el día en que la Luna se tiñó de sangre, el día en que tu pecho fue atravesado y mi corazón se quebró como si él también hubiera recibido el ataque, el día en que dejaste de respirar y ese oxigeno que te fue negado en mi cuerpo solo hacía quemar mis pulmones de odio, de dolor, el día en que la realidad y la falsedad se tocaron y convulsionaron, el día en que perdí mi cordura y mi vida, el día en que descubrí que estaba viviendo en el infierno.

Y lo digo, y lo expreso de una forma en la que puedan entenderme y las palabras fluyen desde el fondo de mi alma siendo la verdad más pura que he dicho en años.

_Rin era la única luz de mi vida._

Rin, eras la única luz de mi vida, nacido en el seno de un clan de élite y siendo condenado con la mediocridad, no era más que un perdedor al que su propio clan daba la espalda, no era más que una vergüenza. Siempre a la sombra de un genio como Kakashi y siendo consciente día a día de mis debilidades. En ese remolino de odio y desprecio, en ese mar de ineficiencia y menosprecio, apareciste tú, iluminando todo con tu sonrisa y animándome con tus palabras. Palabras que no eran vacías porque sé que tú creías en mí, y tú me dabas la fuerza para seguir luchando, tú eras y eres la única luz de mi vida.

Tras mi mano alzada veo la Luna alzarse victoriosa en el cielo, creyéndose que es su luz la que me guía, sin saber que esa luz eres tú. Pero ahí está impasible, inquebrantable, estoica, se alza en el cielo y parece ajena a todo, aun cuando ella es quien más me debe.

Miro a la Luna y juro ver en su superficie una sonrisa burlona, una sonrisa de superioridad; juro ver como se ríe de que haya caído, como se ríe al verme incapaz de teñirla de rojo, juro ver como se regocija de mi pesar y se siente ganadora.

Porque ella era mi secuaz, ella era mi objetivo, también mi subordinada. En estos años ella fue tantas cosas, fue mi apoyo, mi compañera, mi consejera, aquella que escuchaba todas las palabras que te dedicaría cuando volvieras a mi lado Rin y ahora mírala, está ahí, impasible y tranquila como si nada tuviera que ver con ella, como si ella no fuera la clave de mi felicidad, la clave de tu vuelta, la clave de un mundo de sueños. Y desde el cielo se ríe.

Ahí está brillando, indiferente a todo. Sin ser teñida de rojo, brillando, siendo plateada o blanca, quien sabe porque ninguno es su color. Es una masa de piedra que orbita y es un maldito parásito que se alimenta y vive en el Sol, le roba su luz y la usa para brillar, y lo peor es que se aprovecha del Sol se cree mejor, y todos la ven más hermosa que al astro rey, siendo tan solo un parásito. Un parásito que también se ha aprovechado de mí, un parásito que me prometió cosas que hoy no cumple, un parásito que me prometió tú sonrisa y la única risa que veo es su risa de superioridad, porque he caído y no lo he logrado, porque he perdido y ella no se ha teñido de rojo. Me traiciona y disfruta, porque es superior, porque solo soy un iluso que creyó poderla conquistar y controlar y ahora veo que ella es realmente la que manda, ahora veo que ella es quien domina y controla, quien decide y otorga. Lo veo en su superficie inquebrantable que se ríe de mí.

La Luna es traicionera y mentirosa.

La Luna es un parásito que se aprovecha de otros.

La Luna no quiere devolverte a mi lado Rin.

Cierro los ojos con pesadez y tengo miedo. Hace años que no valoro mi vida, hace años que no temo a la muerte, hace años que renuncié a mí mismo y me convertí en "nadie" cuya vida solo era el Plan Ojo de Luna, hace años que Obito Uchiha murió, yo lo maté. Pero hoy ha vuelto, hoy ha sido desenterrado. Soy Obito y tengo miedo, miedo de no volver a recordar tu rostro, miedo de haber obrado mal y no poder verte.

_Porque yo no soy digno de ir al mismo lugar donde estás tú, Rin._

Si no hubiera obrado mal podría haberte visto, ahora me iría a tu lado, pero he sido la clase de monstruo que no podrá reencontrarse contigo tras la muerte, tú descansas rodeada de ángeles y yo me pudriré en la oscuridad. Pero es que yo no concebía este final, mi único final era volverte a dar la vida y ahora veo que era imposible y ahora es cuando se completamente que jamás te volveré a ver. Ahora es cuando me despido, nunca lo hice porque confié en volverte a ver, pero ahora sí, he de decirte adiós a ti, a la persona que más amé y más amo, a la luz de mi vida, adiós.

.

La oscuridad se cierne y lo cubre todo, ya no hay vuelta de hoja y ni siquiera quiero abrir los ojos, no hay nada que quiera ver, podría arrancármelos y nada importaría, siento de nuevo un suelo bajo mi cuerpo, pero éste no está destrozado ni cubierto de sangre, es liso y pulcro o al menos eso percibo, qué más da.

—Obito…

Mis parpados se cierran con más fuerza y no sé si alegrarme, porque aun donde esté tu voz suena tan real en mi cabeza, allá donde esté sigo pudiendo recordarte.

—Se acabó, Obito.

Y los abro, abro bruscamente mis ojos para ver todo y nada, solo veo una tonalidad naranja y giro mi rostro conmocionado para encontrarte mirándome con tu eterna sonrisa colgando en tu rostro y me incorporo sin ni siquiera darme cuenta y veo como me miras, no es la primera vez que sueño contigo, pero ahora estoy muerto, los muertos no sueñan y sin embargo pareces tan real.

—Se acabó, Obito.

Repites y noto las lágrimas caer de mis ojos al ver que no eres un sueño, que eres real, que los pasos que das hacía mi resuenan no solo en mi mente, si no en esta realidad, tu pelo se mueve con el viento y tu mirada está cargada de comprensión.

Las lágrimas que escapan de mis ojos no llegan a mis mejillas, se pierden en el filo de mis gafas sin dejarlas avanzar, eso explica el color anaranjado, elevo los brazos y retiro mis gafas sobre mi frente dejando que esas gotas de sentimientos rueden libres por mi rostro. Te sigues acercando, y el oxígeno que tanto a quemado mis pulmones vuelve curando todo, como si de un bálsamo se tratara, curando mi ser.

—Rin…

Logro articular y no reconozco mi voz, y tú vuelves a sonreír.

—Ya está bien Obito, no tienes que seguir con todo, ya se acabó.

Sí, estoy muerto lo sé, pero no sé cómo te estoy viendo. Debe ser un castigo verte y no poder alcanzarte, aunque si es un castigo, es un castigo precioso al menos puedo verte.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, aun así esperaba que tardaras más en venir.

— ¿Venir? ¿A dónde?

—A mi lado, esperaba que vivieras más.

—Yo no puedo ir donde tú estás, no lo merezco.

— ¿Y acaso crees que te dejaré irte? Te llevaré a rastras si es necesario.

Cada vez lloro más y no entiendo nada de mi alrededor, subo mis manos para apartar mis lágrimas y por fin me doy cuenta que no son solo mis gafas y mi voz lo que no me encaja, soy yo, soy yo con trece años, soy yo cuando mi ser era puro y no había muerto.

—Soy un asesino, he hecho cosas horribles.

—Quien hizo eso era "nadie" ¿no? Tú eres Obito Uchiha, el chico que siempre llega tarde, aunque esta vez llegas demasiado temprano.

—Pero…

—Te he dicho que ya se ha acabado Obito — te acercas completamente a mí y te agachas un poco poniendo tus manos en tus rodillas — no sufrirás más, no llorarás más, ya no hay más infierno, ya no me echaras de menos, estarás siempre aquí conmigo.

Tu sonrisa vuelve a iluminar todo, la luz de mi vida ha vuelto, mi corazón vuelve a palpitar, ya no estoy en el infierno sino en el cielo. Tiendes tu mano para que la agarre y eso hago, tu tacto sigue igual, tiras de mí, me levantas y coges mi otra mano, sonríes y empiezas a corres tirando de mí, me dices que me echaste de menos y yo solo sonrío y hecho a correr contigo, para siempre.

Porque estoy muerto, pero por primera vez en muchos años estoy vivo.

Aquí, por siempre, junto a ti.

**...The End...**


End file.
